


Hunger...

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Another on the Road to Willoughby fic, Fluff and Smut, Gen, PWP, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic (Blackout AU): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe.Another ‘Road to Willoughby’ story - set on the road sometime after Pottsboro. A little dream of how it might have been…





	Hunger...

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> Not sure if anyone's still dropping in, but this story wanted to be told anyway, so... here it is :) my little Holiday happy story for Revolution. Hope you enjoy :) Cheers, Magpie

Somewhere in the Plains Nation on a moonlit night… 

Bass opened his eyes, careful not to move too much or too quickly in case he startled her into trying to kill him again…

Charlie Matheson was lying against him, naked, half on half off a bedroll that looked like it had been used as a chew toy by a bear, her head pillowed on his shoulder, long sweat dark and tangled moon gold waves of hair clinging to his chest. Her eyes were closed, her full lips curved in a smile that he hoped had something to do with him. 

His own lips twitched. If this was a dream, he absolutely didn’t want to wake up…

One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, a hand spread out over a sweetly curved hip, the lithe warmth of her against him better than all the fantasies he’d been having about her since she’d fallen back into his life in that fucking pool. 

He reached out with his other hand, carefully searching for his sword belt, because sometime in the last few hours although he couldn’t quite remember when, their clothes and weapons had ended up in scattered heaps on the ground and the two of them were naked as jaybirds under the first stars of the evening. 

Blinking and somehow holding back a grunt of triumph when his fingers grazed the familiar, worn leather shape of his belt and double sheath, he lifted his head to look around, more than a little relieved to see the moonlit shapes of both horses quietly grazing on the lush grasses down by the riverbank. Especially relieved because he honestly couldn’t remember if he’d hobbled them or not before letting them loose. 

He relaxed a little, the hand on her hip spreading out over the smoothly rounded curve of her ass, long, callused fingers lingering on firm, cushioned flesh and dipping into the tender, heated, sticky and slick cleft between the cheeks. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of her like sweet, dark, meadow honey on his tongue, her strong, supple body like a meal he couldn’t get enough of… His fingers slid back up, following the delicate hollow of hip and down over the small swell of belly to play with the damp, silky curls that peeked out from the junction of her thighs. Nostrils flaring, he breathed in the heady, intoxicating scent of her sex, the mixture of sweat and the dust of the road rising from her skin like a feast to his senses.

He shivered, the memory of sinking balls deep into her for the first time, the feel of her so hot and tight around his cock searing through his brain like greased fucking lightening…  
There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he and Charlie had both wanted what had happened to happen but shit, the thing that had been building up between them since New Vegas, the pool and Pottsboro had finally gone off like a fucking bomb exploding. 

And it had changed everything.

A warm, night breeze brought the spicy aromas of their evening meal, slowly cooking over the coals of their campfire wafting over and he took a deep breath, belly rumbling in anticipation, although he didn’t want to move just yet. This was the most relaxed and peaceful he’d felt in years, and it was all because of the most hell raising, sharp shooting, knife wielding, hard hitting, argumentative and stubborn woman he’d ever come across. Bar none. Not even her mother came close. 

He banished the thought of Rachel, Charlie was worth a thousand of her. No a million. He looked down at the blond head, the gorgeous face, still not quite believing that she was actually there lying in his arms.

She felt his eyes on her, hunter that she was, and turned her head to look up at him, lips swollen and lush from his kisses, cheeks flushed and eyelids heavy. Her eyes were bright and alert though and not exactly full of forgiveness. ’Monroe?’ Her fingers spread out over his chest, drawing lazy circles over the taut, heavy muscles and smooth skin, tracing the lines of old and new scars with slim, strong fingers. She yawned, breasts sliding over his skin, nipples hardening to tight, tempting nubs as she stretched out and away, curling strands of her hair sliding over his skin and leaving trails of searing sensation behind.

He relaxed the arm around her waist, letting her move, letting her free because she was like some wild thing, unpredictable and beautiful because of it, and damn it he wasn’t going to risk her flying away from him if he tried to hold on too tight. Then he brought his other hand up to release a strand of her hair that had gotten caught in his scruff, the movement gentle, surprising him a little. But there hadn’t been much to be gentle about in his life lately, so hey, he was hoping he’d get some practice at it… ’Yeah?’

‘Did you happen to see where I dropped my knife belt?’

He chuckled, he’d had a bet with himself that she’d ask about that first, although it was a sure thing. ‘It’s about three feet behind your left knee.’

She looked round to check, then swung back with a nod of almost approval. ‘Good.’

‘Are you cold?’ 

Her eyes glinted up at him, a teasing tilt to the corners of her mouth. ’Not next to you. You’re hot.’ And he was. Where their flesh met, Charlie could feel the heat radiating off him, like being next to a fire. But then he was all kinds of hot. She shivered, and not with cold. Sex with Monroe had been amazing, like fucking the devil…

She lifted her foot over his leg, running it up and down between his calves and forcing his legs to part a little, enjoying the feeling of power, power over him. It made her feel good, although he’d been surprisingly sweet and she struggled to reconcile the power and the passion she’d found in him with the Monroe she thought she knew. Her hand trailed down over the smooth planes of his chest, eyes following as her fingertips drifted in a slow line downwards, pausing at his belly button and circling there, moving the tip of her forefinger slowly in and out of the shallow little dent in his flat stomach, watching it tighten in a ripple of six pack muscle that made her belly sing, made her hungry for more of him. 

His breath got a little faster as he watched her…

Then the fingers went lower, gently brushing through the loose, curls of dark, sandy blond hair at his groin, over the head of his re-awakened and quickly growing cock, sliding down the velvety shaft to his balls, gently stroking and cupping one then the other, sliding her middle finger down to the sensitive spot just behind them, following the ridge of lightly ribbed skin back up to meet harder flesh. 

She felt his sudden intake of breath and stole a quick glance back at his face, her own excitement flaring at the intent and focused, electric blue of his eyes. Her fingers circled his cock, thumb finding the centre of his shaft and working up to the ridge under the head, gathering the shining stream of precum and spreading it over the sensitive helmet. 

His hips rose, cock surging into her hand, velvet skin sliding over an iron hard shaft and behind her, his hand splayed over the cheeks of her ass, fingers digging into the ripe curves, moving downwards and between her cleft, his long middle finger sliding its way through her folds, wet with both their juices, round to her clit, pressing and circling there for a long moment, making her gasp and clench around him, her hips jerking, the finger sliding back and plunging inside her, his fist spreading her wide. 

She gasped again and his cock was suddenly harder again, pulsing…

He licked his lips. 

She leaned over, eyes hazy with lust and the feel of his finger inside her, taking his small nipple into her mouth and circling it with her tongue.

This time it was his turn to catch his breath. 

She blew on the wet nipple and as it puckered nicely she slanted a grin up at him. 

He was watching her with those eyes, finger fucking her slowly, a sly smile starting at the corners of his mouth. ‘What are you thinking about Charlotte?’ 

His voice was low and husky and the vibration in his chest as he spoke made her blood heat up even more in her veins as she felt his finger slowly going in and out of her from behind, pushing her onto his hip, slick with her juices on the in stroke, then pulling her back, then pushing her forward again as he plunged inside her. Then he added another finger…

She bit her lip, the little, sharp pain of that adding spice to the sensation of his fingers fucking her, feeling almost as big as his cock. Shit…

She drew in a long breath and moved back, bringing one knee under her so that she didn’t lose contact with his hand but so that she could reach his cock with her mouth. As she moved, her hair fell over her face. 

With his free hand he reached to sweep it over her shoulder so he could still see her. ‘It’d be easier if you straddled me.’ 

She looked up at him, thinking about the possibilities, her cheek pressed against his shaft, the hardness inside the velvety skin tantalising, her lips aching to taste him again. She circled her hips over his fingers, her inner muscles holding them, tight, feeling the rest of his hand spreading her deliciously wider. ’I want you to keep touching me like this.’ 

’There’s another way I could touch you, Charlotte.’ The tip of his tongue ran over his lips. ’Think about it.’ 

Her eyes flared wide and she blinked, ’Oh…’ The thought of him doing that made her spasm around his hand, a flood of her juices making her slick, slippery… 

He added another finger. 

Charlie cried out as sensation ran through her in hot lava waves and she held onto him for support, panting. One hand on his thigh, the other on his chest. 

Bass could see the pale, pink tipped globe of one, rounded breast below the curve of her arm and reached up, cupping it’s weight in his palm, taking the nipple gently and playing with it until it stood proud like a tiny cock, using his other hand to keep pumping his fingers in and out of her, thumb circling her clit, stroking the sensitive bud to swollen stiffness. 

She gasped, writhing against him, her hand reaching for his cock, stroking, kneading, her hand moving faster with her breath.

He smiled as he felt her building up to another climax and although he was itching to taste her again, wanted her to taste him, he could wait for both till next time. That is, if there was a next time. He wasn’t fool enough to expect it. After all she was a Matheson…

For now though, he lifted her, swung her round and rolled her beneath him, fingers still inside her until he replaced them with his aching cock, plunging home in a driving, hungry stroke that made him yell his triumph out into the night. 

She was so wet that he slid in easily despite his size, stretching her out to take his girth, pulling out nearly the whole way and then thrusting back in again till he was deep, deep inside, reaching down to lift one of her legs up over his shoulder to give him more and more of her until she came again and again, screaming his name and scoring his straining shoulders and back with her nails…

……………………………

Afterwards, as they lay on the tangled bedrolls in a sleepy and sated twined pile she looked up at him, her blue eyes full of a cool, almost calculating curiosity and the beginnings of a very wicked smile twitching the corners of her mouth. 

He looked back at her, ‘what?’

She shrugged and closed her eyes, yawning. ‘Nothing. Just thinking…’

He chuckled and wondered what thoughts were going around in that clever mind. She certainly was no virgin, but he’d had the distinct impression that the men she’d been with before him must have had limited experience, or hadn’t had the motivation to give her the attention she deserved.

He lay back, vowing to show her what it could be like with a man who had both and who was hungry for more. ’I’ll take watch.’

She nodded, her hair drifting against his shoulder like a golden tide, her voice sleepy and almost soft. ‘wake me in a couple hours, ok?’

He felt her relax into sleep in his arms, and it felt good, better than anything he could remember feeling for a long, long time. They were still a long way from Willoughby and if they made it past the bounty hunters and Patriots, there was plenty of time to work out how to deal with Miles – and Rachael. 

And if he was still breathing after they did that? 

He wound a long, blonde curl between his fingers and smiled. 

Stranger things had happened.

………………………………………….  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: thanks so much for reading *waves and blows a kiss* wishing you a very happy, safe and fun holiday season, cheers, Magpie


End file.
